


Septiplier Universe

by Timpaxew (orphan_account)



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Crystal Grumps, M/M, chicas here, goop dog, jack is to cute this is illegal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Timpaxew
Summary: A Steven universe septiplier auInspired by the popular crystal grumps au





	1. Earth

**Author's Note:**

> (Green is jacks name as a home world gem)

Green popped his jaw and yawned, he'd been standing in position ready to protect the Saphire he had been assigned to from any trouble. His diamond, the leader and one of the rarest gems in homeworld, Yellow diamond, assigned him to his first mission, he had started the trip extremely exited because he had finally finished his training as a gem guard! He was a catseye after all, but the new ran out after so many days of standing guard. Green always did struggle with patience, something he was always told when he was being trained as a guard. Letting his thoughts wander, he thought about his training.

He got to learn to summon his gem weapon, a green whip with spikes and light green eyes, and how to do things like shapeshift. He was special, rarer than most, because not all cat's eyes could summon weapons and shapeshift. 

All he had to do was guard and protect the gem as they transported her. It was simple, don't let the Safire shatter, though it was pretty boring with nothing to shatter the blue gem in the middle of space. The cat's eye looked out the giant viewing window in front of him as the stars and planets flew past in a bright blur.

He watched as they approached the planet earth, he let his mind wander to the horror stories they'd tell young gems about the planet. They said that a band of vicious gems lived on the planet that shatter and destroy any gem they get their hands on, the earth itself corrupts the gems that live there, hundreds of corrupted gem monsters litter the earth barely resembling their former selves. 

Green shivered at the thought of the stories, but he reassured himself that they were just stories, after all the earth was abandoned by homeworld long ago, after the war no one really talked about it besides the ghost stories. 

As they passed the blue planet the ship jerked as if they were hit. Green fell to the ground, he quickly stood back up and returned to his guarding stance. The ship jerked harder and green fell back onto the ground, as he tried to stand up this time the alarms sounded and the bright red lights burned his eyes, "fucking dammit night vision" he huffed, rubbing his eyes. 

 

He watched the window powerlessy as the ship hurtled towards the cursed planet. Screeching metal surrounded him as they hurtled down, their ship ablaze. Two sickening cracks sounded as the ship crashed into the earth. Green's vision blurred as he grappled with consciousness, barely able to keep his eyes open. He couldn't move his form or go into his gem to heal. Green's eyes closed as he lost the battle and fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Rewarmed pizza

The microwave beeped loudly as Mark yawned and took out his leftover pizza they had gotten a couple days ago. He ate the soggy pizza slice as he walked over to the couch where Dan and Arin were playing some random SNES game. 

"Nice breakfast, sleeping beauty" dan laughed, "it's like 2 in the afternoon Mark" Suzy scolded, Mark mumbled his defense as he took another bite of his microwave pizza. He sat on the couch with the others as he absently stared out the window. 

For a second he thought he saw a figure moving around by the rocks, it was probably just an animal. The warp pad lit up as Ross and Barry returned from the mission they were on. Barry looked up at the others and reported that they poofed and bubbled the corrupted gem they were hunting. "It was great the stupid thing didn't even know what was coming" Ross exclaimed as he flopped onto the beanbag next to the couch. 

"Yay another corrupted gem defeated by the crystal grumps!"Arin said sarcastically. "Saving the earth one gem monster at a time" Kevin joked, "what else would you expect from the  crystal grumps, protectors of all life on earth" Barry said as they delved into more laughter. "What would the humans do without us strong gems" Dan said smirking. 

***********

 

Mark, Dan, and Arin were out on a mission, they had to bubble a corrupted gem that was attaching humans by the forest. They found the gem monster by a cliff over the ocean. It had burrowed out of the ground under their feet and alarmed the gems. 

The monster looked like something from shadow of the colossus, a huge monster with armadillo like plates across its back and huge quills along its form, and the tail of a beaver. Mark jumped sideways as the monster flicked it's flat tail towards him and launched three or four huge spikes that were almost as tall as him, they could easily impale and poof a gem.

Mark was confident in his powers as he used his super speed to zig zag dodging the quills as he ran face to face with the monster, dodging everything it threw and waiting for an opening to strike, Arin was running around the monster and shooting it with the cannon on his arm. He charged his cannon and shot the monster in the eye blinding it. 

Mark dodged out of the way just in time to jump escape a group of quills barreling towards him. Mark took the opening and leaped into the air ready to slam the monster on the head with his hammer. He prepared himself to poof the gem as his hammer sailed through the air. He looked up and for a second he thought he saw a figure stepping though the woods watching them. 

Shocked, Mark missed the monster and it drilled into the ground and disappeared. Mark ungracefully landed on the ground his legs giving out under him. Shaken up, Mark looked up at the other gems in shock, "we'll get it next time"Arin said shaking his head. Mark didn't tell the others about the figure in the woods


	3. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greens to cute I'm gonna scream

Green woke up, dazed and distracted, he tried to make out the world around him, he was definitely still on earth surrounded by trees. In a forest, he thought he heard creatures scrambling up trees and across the leaves that were scattered all around him. 

He looked up to see the life that surrounded him. Small furry grey animals scurried over the forest floor, which was littered with leaves, colors of red, yellow and orange. He tried to stand, the movement causing the animals around him to startle and scurry away. 

Green stepped forward, the leaves crackling under his feet as he shambled forward through the trees. He peacefully walked until he reached a break in the trees where he could see the large expanse of ocean that covered the blue planet. 

Green stepped forward onto the sand and looked up and down the beach until he saw a large temple, it clearly had been made by gems long ago. He saw a gem watching him from a window in the small wooden base. Startled, green stumbled back into the woods tripping on the bushes and plants. 

The gems he saw must have been part of the band of gems rumored to live on earth. Green thought about what he should do, after a while he decided to do what he was trained to.

*********

Green hesitantly cleared the branches in front of him so he could watch the gems as they left the small wooden base, they walked out onto the sand leaving footprints along the beach. The group set up tables and chairs in the sand and a metal contraption that they seemed to catch fire. 

He watched as the gems laughed and talked. some of the gems happily jumped into the water swimming through the waves. The youngest gem and two older gems built castles in the sand. These gems didn't seem to fit the part of ruthless killers. The Two gems in the water started waving their arms and shouting to the others as a corrupted gem splashed out of the water and attached the group. 

Green watched in shocked silence as the gems summoned their weapons and attacked the monster. The gem with the large pink hammer ran up to the monster and launched into the air landing his hammer square on the monsters head, poofing the gem in a cloud of smoke. The gem took the corrupted gem out of the sand and bubbled it. Clearly these gems were as horrifying as the storiesb stated. Terrified, green ran back deeper into the woods.


	4. Poof

Mark smiled happily as little Kevin led him out of the temple, the younger gem wanted to dig for seashells at the beach. The two gems began to happily dig into the sand for shells. Mark found a large conch shell and showed it to kev, "can we give it to barry when we get back?" Kevin gasped. "Sure kev" Mark laughed. Mark went to hand the shell to Kevin but as he turned towards Kevin the gem monster he had let escape burrowed through the sand. 

Mark couldn't bare the thought of Kevin getting hurt because he missed the monster while staring at imaginary gems. "Get inside now!" Mark barked as he shoved the conch towards Kevin. He watched as Kevin clumsily ran up the steps and into the house. 

Mark tuned back to the fight in time to see a handful of spikes barreling towards him. Just before the quill reached him a silhouette leaped from an outcropping of rocks, He was frozen shock as he watched as the dark silhouette in front of him was impaled though the stomach with the quill, he was so overtaken in the barren silence he didn't notice the monster escaping into the sand. 

The green gem poofed with a cloud of grey smoke, Mark scrambled to catch the marble shaped gem as it fell to the ground. Mark looked at the gem that had saved his life, cupped in his palms was the small green cat's eye gem that belonged to the silhouette. Mark shambled over the steps and into the temple. He threw open the door and looked at the rest of the gems, they stared back at him in confused silence, mark numbly walked over to the couch taking a small light green blanket and placing it onto the coffee table, carefully placing the green cat's eye gem onto the blanket. 

**********

"I still don't think we should trust them" Barry spoke out to the others as he shrugged and motioned towards the gem still on the coffee table. "Why not, he saved Mark he must not be like other homeworld gems" Arin responded "I guess....but I still have a bad feeling about this..."Barry mumbled. The gems went back to staring at the television as Mark's attention kept returning to the unreformed gem.

Mark stared down at the poofed gem, why would this random gem from who knows where save him from the monster? Mark and the rest of the crystal grumps are the only gems left on the earth. How did this gem even get on earth in the first place, homeworld stopped sending gems to fight them a while ago and if they did why would he save Mark? 

Mark blinked and went to get something to eat.


	5. Reformed

Mark stared bleakly at the gem that sat still on the coffee table as the background noise of the grumps around him playing some game, was droning on in the background. 

They were playing some old Nintendo game, Mario or something. Whatever it was Arin was really bad at it. He was currently screaming about how the game was rigged and how it was clearly impossible to win. "Here dude let me try" mark asked his, voice dripping In blatant sarcasm . "Sure dude give it a shot" Arin replied with a shrug. Mark was completely absorbed into the game, dodging enemies and jumping gaps, he had hit the middle point when he heard Dan gasp, Mark didn't really here him, he was still concentrating on the game, trying to prove the others he could do it, right as he was about to make it past the level he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see that the green gem was starting to glow.

Mark slowly looked up, shocked to see that the green cats eye gem had started to shine brightly, a silhouette meticulously flashing through all of they're previous forms as if they wanted to choose the perfect look. A blanket of bright green light enveloped the room as the gem returned to its projected form. The green gem fell to floor and slowly stood up, lookling from face to face, a shocked expression falling over their face. They inhaled sharply and sped out of the room, tripping over the chairs and beanbags on their way out.

Mark heard the slam of a door as the gem ran further into the temple. He had jumped up from his seat ready to run after the gem when he felt someone grab his arm, Arin looked at him, "leave him alone to calm down" he said calmly. Mark nodded and sat back down numbly. He was trying to watch the others play their game but his mind kept retreating back to the green gem.

****************

About an hour later Mark had enough of the waiting, he jumped up from his spot on the couch and hastily said his goodbyes to the others, and ran deeper into the temple. Mark wandered around the temple, looking for the gem, watching for any sign he had gone a certain way.  Suddenly, Mark could here muffled crying coming from one of the extra rooms. Mark slowly knocked on the door, only to hear the gem inside shuffle away from the door nervously. "I'm not gonna hurt you I promise" he said softly. He heard the muffled crying again as he leaned against the door sighing under his breath.


	6. The start of something new

Mark sat with his back against the door, the green gem was somewhere on the other side, the muffled crying seemed to have stopped a while ago. Slowly knocking on the door he said softly "are you ok buddy" he heard the gem scrambling further away from the door and his heart fell, "I'm not going to hurt you" he promised. 

Once again he heard the muffled sounds of the gem scrambling further from the door that separated them. Mark flopped onto the ground with a sigh. His name was called from the kitchen for dinner, he started to get up from his spot at the door when a voice on the other side of the door mumble softly, "what's dinner" Mark laughed as he made his way got the table.

*********

Mark walked to the door, shakily carrying two plates stacked with food  like a waiter.  He found the gem's door and pressed his head up against it "do you still want to know what dinner is?" He asked knocking on the door. The noise made the gem on the other side jump before slowly replying "what is it..?" Mark stood up and announced that it was something that the humans had taught him to do, they would all eat the  food they had prepared and talk.  

Mark knocked on the door and asked him  if he wanted any of the food they had made. "Gems don't need to eat" the gem said in confusion, "yah but we do it because it's fun" Mark remarked matter of factly. "Sure hand it over" The voice on the other side of the said nervously. Mark slowly slid open the door and pushed in a plate of food. He carefully closed the door after the gem had taken the plate. Mark started to explain what everything was, explaining each type of food and how they made it. 

The gem on the other side of the door trying the food as he explained them. Mark heard the gem  gasp while he was explaining the concept of desert to him. "You eat food that taste even better after you eat the other food" the gem mumbled. Mark laughed and questioned the gem "would you like some?" "Yah!" The gem practically screamed. "Ok I'll ask Arin what deserts we have. 

There was a knock at the door when the gem asked "Wait" "why do you all have such weird gems" Mark laughed and responded "no those are our names not our gems" "I want one!" The commanded happily. Mark tilted his head as he said "Ok....what kinda name do you want" "a cool one!" The responded happily "how about jack?" Mark heard the gem scramble around for a bit before he responded excitedly "it's perfect!"


	7. Video games

Mark yawned, stretching as he walked into the kitchen, he greeted the others tiredly. He fumbled on his feet as he lumbered towards the door, "you gonna see your little friend" Dan said sarcastically.  
"Yah whys he here anyway, he won't even talk to us, I really want to meet him" Ross said indignantly. "He just mumbled your not Mark and went quiet"Ross scoffed. Mark chuckled as he left the room. 

************

Mark laughed as he slid up against the door. "Hey jack, what do you want to talk about" mark asked. "I don't know" jack paused mid sentence " what do you think of the humans that live here?" 

Thinking  for a moment, the humans were the reason they had fought for the earth, they were almost as smart as gems but only lived for like a hundred years. Mark of course thought the little things were adorable, the way they grow and change. 

Mark was pulled out of thought by a knock on the door, "oh!" Mark realized he hadn't been answering. "Well I think they're super cute, they make a lot of cool things, like most of the food we make was actually created by them!" Mark happily continued on "they also make these things called video games, we play them a lot and they're so cool."  Mark smiled happily as he listed some of his favorite games. 

A smile flashed across marks face as he got an idea, "how would you like to play a game jack" "would I?????" Jack almost screamed. Mark could here jack happily dancing around his room as he ran to find two DSs .

*********

Mark knocked on the door holding a red and a blue DS, he watched the door open a crack, as jack grabbed the blue one. Mark opened up the system and instructed jack on how to turn it on.

Mark laughed as he set up the game, jack seemed more preoccupied with being mesmerized by opening and closing the DS "how did the humans make this!?" He asked amazed. Mark laughed loudly and told the green gem he had finished setting up the game.

Mark happily instructed jack on how to play Mario, "you just press your finger on the buttons and the little guy moves", he heard a gasp from the other side of the door as he saw jacks character dash across the screen. Mark decided to play it easy on the gem but quickly realized the gem was already almost better than he was. 

Mark scoffed as the green gem stole another one of his stars, once again literally beating him at his own game. Mark heard his name being called for dinner as said good by to jack, "bring me back some!" He heard jack say exitledly as the sounds of the games drowned out as he walked back to the kitchen. 

"I just got creamed in Mario by a guy who had never picked up a game in his life.." Mark anounced to the others as they jokingly congratulated him.


	8. Cake

Mark tried not to stumble as he carried two plates of cake across the temple, he knew jack would love the chocolate cake he and the grumps had made. He tried to sit down but only ended up almost tripping and sitting down awkwardly almost dropping the cakes as he knocked on the door, "foods here!" Mark sang as he smiled at the ground, exited to see jacks reaction. 

He heard the gem on the inside mumble happily as he opened the door taking the cake out of marks hands and stealing it, a smile flashing across his face as he slammed the door. Mark laughed when he heard the gem doubtfully mumble "are you sure?" "Of course it's delicious Mark laughed. The green gem gasped laughing "this is amazing!" "Where did you get this?" How did you make it?" "this is so cool" Mark was hit with question after question unable to process it he just smiled and laughed.

*******

Mark smiled as jack dance around his room gloating at the fact he had won Mario for the seventh time in a row. "Ok I'm done with this" Mark gave up. "Ok let's play a different game because I am so done?" Mark asked. "There's other games?!" Jack screamed. Mark burst out laughing, "dude there are literally millions of games." Jack gasped loudly "can I play them!" 

Laughing, Mark said "sure but if you wanna do that your gonna have to leave this room" Jack went silent for a moment, before excitedly answering "I'll do it!" Mark stepped back as the door opened and jack stepped out trembling. "Come on man if your gonna get play the games you gonna have to meet the others"mark said when Jack hesitantly stepped forward. 

"Dude they're super nice you'll love them"!Mark said as he led a nervous jack to the kitchen, "ok everybody I have someone you need to meet" Mark said as he gently pushed jack into the view of the others. "Introduce yourself" Mark whispered as he motioned towards the others. "Hi my names jack..?" Jack mumbled looking over to mark as he spoke. "Omg he's adorable" one of the grumps said a little to loud.


	9. Goop dog!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil chicas here!!!!

Mark scrambled down the grassy hill down to the beach, a smile on his face, he was practically chasing Jack as he ran down the hill at full speed jumping over rocks across the grass. Mark rammed into Jack as he suddenly stopped ruffly, Mark was about to complain when he saw Jack motioning him to be quiet.

***************

Jack looked up, frantically motioning Mark to stay quiet, he strained his senses trying to make out the muffled noise of a dog whimpering. "What's wrong??" Mark asked looking up at him in confusion. " I hear something.." Jack replied. "I don't..." Mark mumbled. "No dip you rock, im a catseye of course I hear things better than you"Jack said matter-of-factly brushing off marks confusion.

Mark followed Jack up the hill and into the forest with an indignant mumble. Jack agilely maneuvered though the forest, following the pained sound. He ran between trees as the forest scenery flashed through his vision, the reds, oranges and yellows blurring into a colorful mess as he ran. 

All of his focus on was strained on following the sound. He jumped over the trunk of a fallen tree as he heard Mark trip over something again a while away, using his catseye senses he heard him curse under his breath. Jack laughed as he jumped over a dried creek bed, Regaining his composure, he realized he was growing ever closer to the source of the pained sounds. He slid though the dew covered grass trying to regain his balance as he turned sharply, dodging the trees that flew past.

****************

Jack leaped from the top of a ledge and into the ravine where he guessed the dog was, he could here Mark yelping in confusion as he saw Jack's head disappear from the top of the cliff. 

Jack landed gracefully on his feet only to be taken back by the sight he saw in front of him. An orange goopy canine-like corrupted gem was curled up in a ball, whimpering to itself, it looked like it was in pain, the goopy gem hadn't even seemed to noticed Jack walking up to it. Jack was pulled out of his thoughts by Mark clumsily falling on his face as he tried to jump into the ravine. Mark slowly got up, cursing under his breath, only to gasp when he saw the goopy dog. 

The dog looked up drowsily and Mark ran over and scratched its ears, the lava colored dog barked weakly as Mark smiled down at it.


	10. Saving chica

Mark stared down at the corrupted gem that was whining pitifully. Eyes threateningly on the verge of tears, he looked towards Jack, who was staring down at the orange dog sympathetically. Feeling a sudden burst of confidence, Mark leaned forward and took a step closer to the dog, who stared up at him with hopeful eyes. 

"I'm gonna help you buddy." Mark whispered under his breath as he mustered up his strength to pick up the large dog. He grunted as he struggled to stand up straight under the wait of the corrupted gem. Jack looked like he was struggling not to laugh as mark clumsily struggled up the ravine with newfound enthusiasm. 

Mark looked down at the dog in his hands, she was whining loudly as Mark softly pet its head, promising to get help quickly. Mark pushed through the trees, holding the pup tightly as he maneuvered swiftly. Running out of the trees and into the clearing next to the beach, Mark called for the other gems. The hurt gem was whimpering softly as mark scrambled ungracefully up the steps and into the temple. "Dan! Guys! I need your help??"   
Mark yelped as he gently set the corrupted gem onto the couch. 

Jack was helping Mark with placeing pillows around the dog when the others started file into the room. "What's wrong ma-" dan cut off mid sentence running over to the dog. Walking into the room Holly laughed "She's so cute" "is she hurt?" Arin asked. "I don't know but she sure seems like it" Mark responded hastily, nervousness clear in his tone. The group looked towards the corrupted gem as it whimpered softly.


	11. Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm I had fun with this one

Mark looked around him, a cold wind blew through the still canyon, layers of red and orange surrounded them, rocks jutting out of the cold stone walls, the wind scattered rocks across the stone floor, the sound echoing off the walls as they walked.

Time seemed to slow as Mark looked around him, the seasoned warrior shivered, not from the cold wind that nipped at them harshly as it rushed through the stone walls, but from the seamlessly cut holes in the walls, ghostly figures seemed to be standing in evenly cut, evenly spaced holes every few feet, the birth ground of gems was truly as unsettling as the grumps made it out to be. 

The Kindergarten stretched out around them, the scars of gem kind were truly still marked upon the earth, even so many years after the war. Memories of the war flooded marks mind, memories of a powerful orange gem commanding him to fly a ship of soldiers to earth to wipe out the gems that were trying to stop the development of they're new planet. Memories of the heartbreak he felt throughout the war, his friends being shattered, and the outrage from his fellow soldiers when he turned sides.

Mark looked around him, trying to ground his thoughts to the present. He looked towards his friends, letting his eyes wonder to the plants and bushes littering the stone floor, he watched as mice scuttled along the roots and across the rocks, even after everything they had done to her, earth still lives, as vibrant and full of life as it was when they first landed there. Mark decided that If it meant to protect this planet, he would have lived through the war all over again, and for the first time since they arrived at the kindergarten, Mark smiled.

Mark looked over to his friends, they looked as if they were all just as uncomfortable about the situation as he was, most of them were staring across the rocky terrain, lost in their own thoughts. Frowning, jack walked closer to mark, pacing back and forth as the team looked around for clues on the corrupted gem's whereabouts, it was terrorizing one of the nearby human towns, so they decided t warranted a mission. Mission! Marks thoughts came to a sudden stop as he remembered this was jacks first real mission with them. Of course the green gem was nervous.

*************

Jack had taken to kicking pebbles and listening to the clatter off the ridges and farther into he canyon, patience was always something he struggled with, but I mean they were waiting for the others to lead the corrupted gem to them forever! Jack looked over to Mark, who seemed to be spacing out, a frown plastered across his face. 

"Hey, were you from a kindergarden?" the pink gems voice echoed off the clay walls that seemed to reach the sky. "No... I was made... on homeworld." Jack's voice shook uncertainly as he grew uncomfortable with the situation, "so how are you?" Jack asked, grasping at thin air for something to quickly change the subject. Mark shrugged in response. 

Jack opened his mouth to say something else but, before the green gem could react a loud thundering echoed through the canyon. The two gems summoned they're weapons watched for the creature. The two gems caught eyes as the corrupted gem turned the corner, hopping towards them, the plates along its spine shining in the dim light of the canyon. 

Mark nodded as the two leaped from their spot, jack gripped his whip in his hand, ready to attach the corrupted gem, trying to stop his hand from shaking and trying to remember his training at the same time. 

The monster had gone after Mark, it's Gigantic legs bounding across the canyon, the force echoing through it knocking rocks out of the wall and sending them clattering onto the stone floor around him.

Jack cracked his whip, trying to retrieve the monsters attention. It worked, the corrupted gem turned towards him, the plates covering its spine reflecting bright lights into his eyes. 

Jack strained his eyes to stare at the monster, it's powerful legs propelling it across the canyon, dislodging the rocks that scattered across the stone floor around his feet. 

Jack scowled as he gripped his whip tighter, preparing for his first fight. Staring at the menacing monster, jack could only think about what would happen if he lost the battle, would the grumps still want him? Would they be mad he wasn't strong enough. Would they cast him out. Would they shatter him? He had to win.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as jack launched into the air and lashed out against the corrupted gem, the sound of the monster roaring was all that filled his ears as he dodged attack after attack. Jack jumped out of the way, narrowly escaping a blow to the side from its plated tail, the sharp scales cutting into his side as he moved. Jack shook his head, clearing his thoughts, only able to focus on proofing the monster. 

He looked up to see the monster charging at Mark, who was giving the monster his full attention. The shine from the monsters plates caught jacks eyes as the monster game one final leap, landing with a crash that seemed to shake the canyon. Movement caught Jack's eyes as he noticed a large boldure was loosened in the fight, not thinking jack lifted his hand, and used all the power he could muster from his gem to send a shockwave at the boldure. 

With a loud bang, his gem shined brighter than the sun on homeworld as the boldure was thrown deep into the canyon wall. The shockwave threw the monster and Mark towards the canyon wall as well, poofing the corrupted gem. The same shockwave that saved his friend from shattering, was throwing jack backwards in recoil, by the power of his own last resort jack fell deeper into the canyon, the last of the light in his vision disappearing as he felt pain blossom from his back, he had hit the wall of the cavern, curling his body around his gem hopelessly, he uselessly tried to protect his own gem as he fell into the darkness.


	12. Shatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaa

Static. 

Static was all he could see, clouding his vision almost completely, burning through his ears, a slight hum turning into a flare of red across his mind. Jack struggled to see through the static threatening to engulf him, looking around him he saw the looming rocks covering the stone ceiling and rigid walls, with stalactites crawling down, threatening to crush him through the blur. 

Trying to focus, Jack looked around, trying to figure out what had happend to him, barely able to remember the event leading up to now. The slow drip of the water dropping off of the rock surrounded him, the quiet that remained smothering even through the static. 

He was cracked.

It was the only explanation for what had happened... what was happening. His gem, his very being, was broken. Uncurling himself from around his hand, he sobbed to himself, a mess of green and static shined as he stared at his gem, seemingly the only thing that wasn't drowning in the static. A shining green crack through the gem. Curling his fingers around the broken gem, cupping his hand, Jack stood up, his vision suffering from the static. 

Jack looked around him, the light of the sky had disappeared completely, he had no idea where he was. Willing himself to move, he put one foot after another. He just had to make it out of the cave then he could get back to the grumps and- Jack's thoughts were cut off, what if the grumps didn't want him back. 

He was a catseye, a common gemstone, they're were thousands of them. He was a cracked gem, utterly useless, no one would want him.

Would they shatter him? Put him out of his misery... would they bubble him like a corrupted gem? Hopefully. But would they even find him? Trapped under miles of orange rock? Would they even look? 

Jack's eyes were blanketed in soft static, his ears filled with the vacant hum. He's just have to prove himself to them. Jack sighed to himself as he continued to walk through the caves. 

*********

Jack stumbled over a rock jutting out from the cave floor, trudging through the static around him. Through the blanket of static jack could see a light up ahead. Freedom! Jack scrambled over the rocks as he ran towards the light. The cave opened up into a small room, the walls were oddly angular and the floor felt smooth beneath his feat. Feeling his way through the static covering his eyes jack stumbled through the darkness. Suddenly jack felt the floor under his foot give way, jack prepared for a fall that never came. Instead the room lit up with a bright blue light as the monitor on the wall lit up the room. 

Pipes and wires lined the stone walls, the monitor on a large metal stand. Jack looked through the static, an orange figure had appeared on the screen, they appeared to be screaming something to him. Mingling with the static drumming in his ears jack just wanted the noise to stop, without thinking Jack summoned his whip and slashed the monitor, sparked flew from the severed wire. Even though the noise had stopped the drumming in his ears grew ever louder, the static threatening to drown him. 

**********  
Jack was climbing over a patch of rocks sprouting out of the ground awkwardly when he realized something. "Why am I even trying to get out." Jack told himself, unable to think through the storm of noise in his head. "They don't want me... I'm useless" "I'm cracked it's only going to get worse." "I'm going to die and they're probably not even looking for me" "probably not even looking for the stupid catseye." Jack continued to monologue to himself. 

"I don't know why i ever thought they would" Jack slurred, trying to speak through the pounding in his ears. 

***** 

The static grew worse, now it was all he could see, a mess of grey down covering everything. Drowning him. 

Jack collapsed, still trying to make it back to the surface, he knew he could never do it, that it was impossible. Though he never gave up, untill the very last moments. The feeling of the stone, cold against his cheek was all there was outside of the static.

*******

Jack didn't know how much time had past, he had lost track long ago, all he knew was that he was numb, drowning in an ocean of static. 

When he heard muffled voices through the air, thick with static. 

A gasp

His hearing cut out 

Someone was moving him

Even the familiar cold of the rock went black.

This must be what it's like to shatter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange is Felix

Orange looked down at the pearl staring up at him, "yes tangerine..." "sir the topaz you sent to the red planet to search for good settlement plots are having some trouble, they've run into an electromagnetic storm," the small gem said, nervously bouncing from foot to foot.

" of course it is.... it's in the same solar system as the rebels.?" Sighed orange. 

"Sir, what should we do.?"

"Mmm. Send in a block of Ruby's and a healer to get them to safety, they should be able to regroup and avoid the storm, from there they can use their communications to report back if anyone was shattered." Orange ordered 

"I'll tell the generals now" tangerine said, nodding her head.

**********

Orange looked down at the exasperated orange pearl that ran past the doors, stoping to bow courtly,"my diamond" she mumbled quietly. "cut it tange" orange laughed, looking down at the small gem. "Orange the other diamonds request you, they want to talk about the rights to the new planets, you know they already have little respect for you! After all your newly formed, many gems remember when pink diamond ruled, and some even miss it!" She bounced from foot to foot while she spoke. "Nonsense, pink diamond was a cruel leader, it wouldn't be a stretch to say it was a good thing the rebels struck her down." Orange hissed. "Sir!" tangerine said angrily. "You know they think your soft! That your way of leading leaves your gems weak, that your defective!" The small pearls voice died out. "Silence." He paused "you know our gems are stronger and more loyal than the others." He said sternly. 

"Your right my diamond, I just hope the others will respect us..." tangerine looked up at him sadly. 

"I promise they will tange.."

********

Orange looked down at the communicator, someone had activated it, but it was in deactivated kindergarten p-31457, the kindergarten on the rebel's planet. 

Orange picked up the call, the screen lighting up, showing the inside of a cave, orange and red stone covered the walls, why pink diamond ever tried to build a kindergarten there was beyond him. Something moved, in the corner of the screen was a gem, it was hidden by the shadows, a small lanky gem, if he had to guess a phosphate , but something was familiar about it. 

The gem moved forward, surrounded in staticy fog, it seemed as if static was pouring from their eyes. The gem lifted his hand up to the camera, showing off a light green cat'seye gem brandishing a black line across the middle. 

Orange stared at the screen, sudden realization flooding his mind. It was green, it was his catseye. 

******  
"Sir, I don't see the justification for sending your top tourmaline to earth to retrieve a catseye?" The tangerine objected 

"Go and find blue" orange ordered.

"But to earth, sir pardon me but I don't suppose that the best idea." 

"The earth gems have allowed us to pass through their territory as long as we don't interfere with its life." 

"Alright orange I'll call him but if something happens I told you so." 

Orange smiled as the pearl ran off.


End file.
